Other Publishers
Index for Other Publishers Please feel free to add a new publisher or new comic book series in this section. A Fine Line *The Desert Peach A-10 Comics *The Bomb *The Damaged Abiogenesis Press *StrangeHaven About Comics *Licensable Bear Abstract Studios *Strangers in Paradise AC Comics *America's Greatest Comics *Best of the West *Femforce AdHouse Books *Johnny Hiro *The Secret Voice *Skyscrapers of the Midwest *Superior Showcase *Zig Zag ADV Films *Anne Freaks *Chrono Crusade *Cromartie High School *Full Metal Panic: Overload *Gunslinger Girl *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days *Orphen *Yotsuba&! After-Shock Comics *The Sire Afterburn Comics *Blood & Roses AK Entertainment *Aya *Jalila *Rakan *Zein a.k.a. Comics *The Miscellaneous Adventures of Stykman ALC Publishing *Yuri Monogatari Alias *10th Muse *The Blackbeard Legacy *Chrono Mechanics *Darkstorm *The Dreamland Chronicles *Hyper-Actives *Imperial Dragons *Judo Girl *Legend of Isis *Lullaby *Pakkins' Land *Pistolfist *Orion the Hunter *Semi-Auto Angel *Super Teen*Topia *Toy Box *Twinblades *The Vindicators *Yenny Altered X Comics *21 Demons Alternative Comics *Hickee *Meathaus *Miriam *Vagabonds Amaze Ink (Slave Labor Graphics) *Bear *The Cemeterians *Cocopiazo *Corporate Ninja *Dork *Emo Boy *Gargoyles *Gloomcookie *The Haunted Mansion *Hsu and Chan *Lenore *Little Scrowlie *Midnight Sun *Next Exit *Nightmares and Fairy Tales *Patty Cake & Friends *Pirate Club *Rex Libris *Screwtooth *Tron *Ursa Minors *Whistles *Wonderland American Mule Entertainment *Public Enemy Americanime Productions *Bounty Killer *Katharsis Anarchy Studios/Harris Comics *Vampirella Quarterly Angry Dog Press *Potlatch Project Anime Works Publications *Apocalypse Zero *Baron Gong Battle *Eiken *Kamunagara: Rebirth of the Demonslayer *Twin Signal Antarctic Press *Alice in Wonderland *Bit Torment *DragonPro *Gold Digger *I Hunt Monsters *Metadocs *Monkeybug Madness *Ninja High School *Oz: The Manga *Pirates vs. Ninjas *Sky Sharks *Twilight X *Warrior Nun *Wings of the Luftwaffe Ape Entertainment *Athena Voltaire *Bizarre New World *The Black Coat *Horrorwood *Magnitude *Nightmare World *Subculture *U.T.F. *White Picket Fences Arcana Studio *100 Girls *Banzai Girls *Clockwork Girl *Ezra *Gene Simmons' House of Horrors *Jazan Wild *Kade *Outlaw Scorn Archaia Studios Press *Artesia *The Awakening *Inanna's Tears *The Killer *Killing Pickman *Mouse Guard *Robotika *The Secret History *Starkweather Archangel Studios *The Red Star Archie Comic Publications *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Sonic the Hedgehog Ares Entertainment *Mars One Aspen Comics *Fathom *Iron and the Maiden *Shrugged *Soulfire Atomic Diner *Freakshow Avatar Press *Bad Moon Rising *Black Summer *Doktor Sleepless *Escape of the Living Dead *George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead *Lady Death *Medieval Lady Death *Mischief Night *More Than Mortal *Stargate: Atlantis *Stargate: SG-1 *Streets of Glory *Warren Ellis' Black Gas *Witchman Bandai Entertainment *Eureka Seven *Samurai Champloo Film Manga Barbour Publishing *Hits & Misses *Serenity BEGoths Comics *BEGoths Comics Beyond Starlight *Tales of Midnight Blatant Comics *Last Blood *Office of Heroes Blind Ferret Entertainment *Looking for Group Bliss On Tap *God, the Dyslexic Dog Bloodfire Studios *Intergalactic Bluewater Broductions *The Legend of Isis *The Odyssey Presents *Ray Harryhausen Presents: 20 Million Miles More *Ray Harryhausen Presents: Wrath of the Titans *VSS Bongo Comics *Bart Simpson Comics *Futurama Comics *Simpsons Comics Boom! Studios *Cover Girl *Cthulhu Tales *Dominion *Enigma Cipher *The Fall of Cthulhu *The Foundation *Gears of War *Hero Squared *Jeremiah Harm *John Doe *North Wind *Planetary Brigade *Salvador *Stardust Kid *Tag *Two Guns *Warhammer *Warhammer 40K *What Were They Thinking?! *Whisper Broadsword Comics *Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose Broccoli International USA *Coyote Ragtime Show *Disgaea *E's *Galaxy Angel Beta *Kamui *Kon Kon Kokon *My Dearest Devil Princess Buenaventura Press *Injury Comics Burlyman Comics *Doc Frankenstein *Shaolin Cowboy Buy Me Toys.com *Oz/Wonderland Chronicles Castle Rain Entertainment *Jack the Lantern Centurion Premiere *21st Centurions Chanting Monks Studios *Gori Lori Claypool Comics *Deadbeats *Elvira *Soulsearchers Clib's Boy Comics *True Story, Swear To God Comely Comix/Semple Comics *Captain Canuck CPM Manga *Oath to Love and Passion *Platina Counteractive Comics *The Miracle Brigade *Snowybrook Inn *Varuk Cryptic Press *Quicken Forbidden Damage! *Ashes Dakuwaka Productions *Force 51 *Helios Dynamite Entertainment *Army of Darkness *Battlestar Galactica *The Boys *Dark Xena *Highlander *Jungle Girl *The Lone Ranger *Mercs *Painkiller Jane *Red Sonja *Savage Tales *Sheena *The Sword of Red Sonja *Terminator 2 *Xena, Warrior Princess Del Rey *Air Gear *Alive *Basilisk *Le Chevalier Deon *Dragon Eye *ES: Eternal Sabbath *Free Collars Kingdom *Gacha Gacha *Genshiken *Ghost Hunt *Gundam Seed *Guru Guru Pon Chan *Kagetora *Kitchen Princess *Kurogane *Love Roma *Mamotte Lollipop *Mushishi *My Heavenly Hockey Club *Negima *Nodame Cantabile *Othello *Parasyte *Pastel *Pichi Pichi Pitch *Psycho Busters *Q-Ko-Chan *School Rumble *Shiki Tsukai *Shugo Chara *Suzuka *Train Man *Tsubasa *The Wallflower *xxxHOLiC *The Yagyu Ninja Scrolls Desperado *Atomik Mike *Cherubs *Deadworld *Necessary Evil *Negative Burn *Sabre *Starchild *Thirteen Steps Devil's Due Publishing *Chucky *Drafted *DragonLance Chronicles *Elsinore *Forgotten Realms *G.I. Joe: America's Elite *G.I. Joe: Storm Shadow *Hack/Slash *Killer 7 *Nightwolf *The Nye Incidents *Purgatori *Rumble Pak *Sheena *Xombi Digital Manga Publishing *Can't Win With You *Enchanter *Flower of Life *La Esperança *Ichigenme *Invisible Boy *Jazz *Kurashina Sensei's Passion *Little Butterfly *Love Recipe *Loveholic *The Moon and the Sandals *Ordinary Crush *Our Kingdom *Prince Charming *Princess Princess *Rin! *Robot *Vampire Hunter D *Words of Devotion Digital Webbing *Bloodrayne *Digital Webbing Presents *Zombie Highway Do Gooder Press *Nodwick *PS238 Dork Storm Press *Dork Tower *Dr. Blink, Superhero Shrink DR Masters Publications *Category Freaks *Chinese Hero *Dark Edge *The Four Constables *Hanidori Girl *High School Girls *Imperfect Hero *Iron Wok Jan *Journal of the Vampire Hunter *Junk *Key Princess Story *King of Fighters 2003 *King of Fighters: Maximum Impact *Premature Priest *Pretty Maniacs *Real/Fake Princess *SNK vs. Capcom *Stray Little Devil Drama Queen *8mm *Audition *DVD *Lord of Sal Manor *Peter Panda *Promise *Reverse *SM Hunter *Summit *Vision of the Other Side Drawn & Quarterly *Acme Novelty Library *Atlas *Berlin *Lucky *Optic Nerve *Walt & Skeezix Dream Bug Productions *Thunder Monkey El MacFearsome Comic Squares *The Adventures of Dexter Breakfast Evil Twin Comics *Action Philosophers Express Publications *Hewoes Fantagraphics *Angry Youth Comics *Babel *Blab *Calvario Hills *Castle Waiting *The Complete Peanuts *Delphine *The End *Evil Eye *Ganges *Grotesque *Hate *Hoax *Insomnia *Interiorae *Love and Rockets *Luba's Comics & Stories *Meat Cake *Mome *New Tales of Old Palomar *Niger *Reflections *Runaway Comic *The Sanctuary *Squa Tront *Uptight Fenickx Productions *Archaic First Second *Sardine in Outer Space Gagne International Press *Zed Girl Twirl Comics *Jane's World Glass Shore Press *Wilderemere Go! Media Entertainment *A.I. Revolution *After School Nightmare *Black Sun, Silver Moon *Cantarella *Crossroad *The Devil Within *Her Majesty's Dog *Hikkatsu *Kanna *Love Master A *Night of the Beasts *Tenshi Ja Nai (I'm No Angel) *Train + Train Goodbum Studios *Hard Boiled Comics Graphix *The Baby-Sitters Club Guardian Line *Code *Genesis Five *Joe & Max *The Seekers Hammock Entertainment *Estancia Harper Collins *Miki Falls *Vampire Kisses Heroic Publishing *Champions *Flare *Flare Adventures *Liberty Comics *Liberty Girl *Roy Thomas' Anthem *Tales of the Champions *WitchGirls, Inc. Highland Books *Riddler's Fayre HK Comics Ltd *King of Kings Hyperion Books *Artemis Fowl *W.I.T.C.H. I Box Publishing *Thieves & Kings *Thieves & Kings Presents Ice Kunion *11th Cat *Angel Diary *Bring It On! *Chocolat *Comic *Cynical Orange *Forest of Gray City *Freak *Goong *Heavenly Executioner Chiwoo *Hissing *One Thousand and One Nights *You're So Cool IDW *24 *30 Days of Night *Angel *Chicanos *Clive Barker's The Great and Secret Show *Cobb: Off the Leash *Cory Doctorow's Futuristic Tales of the Here and Now *CSI *CSI: NY *CVO: Covert Vampiric Operations *D'Airain Aventure *Dampyr *Desperadoes *Fallen Angel *Gene Simmons Dominatrix *Gene Simmons House of Horrors *Jon Sable: Freelance *Masters of Horror *The Maze Agency *Metal Gear Solid *Night Mary *Popbot *Road to Hell *Scarface *Silent Hill *Spike *Star Trek: Alien Spotlight *Star Trek: Klingons *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Year Four *Super Bad James Dynomite *Supermarket *Tank Girl *The Transformers Evolutions *The Transformers Generations *The Transformers Stormbringer *War of the Undead *Will Eisner's John Law *Wormwood *Zombies! Imperium Comics *Pierce *Trailer Park of Terror Illusive Arts Entertainment *Dorothy *Tony Loco Infinity Studios *Blood Alone *Chibimono *Chun Rhang Yhur Jhun *Kyohaku Dogs *Ninin Ga Shinobuden *Now *Unbalance Unbalance *Zero Jam Packed Productions *The Super Naturals *The Zombie Project Jetpack Press *Johnny Raygun Quarterly Kenzer and Company *Knights of the Dinner Table King Tractor Press *Devil Water *Family Bones Legion of Evil Press *Chip Zdarsky's Monster Cops Lightspeed Press *Finder Lobrau Productions *Toupydoops Ludovico Technique *Living in Infamy Maerkle Press *Love and Capes Markosia *Abiding Perdition *Breathe *Brodie's Law *Brothers *Dark Mists *Done to Death *Golly *Kong *The Lexian Chronicles *Mutation *Of Bitter Souls *Scatterbrain *Shadowmancer *Silent Ghost *Smoke & Mirrors *Starship Troopers *The Templar Chronicles *Twilight Men *Vengeance of the Vapor *Witness Marshmallow Fun Company *Johnny Blaster's M-Force Masterpiece Comics *Fireblast Mirage Studios *Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Moonstone *Buckaroo Bonzai *Clash *Infiniteens *Lai Wan *The Phantom *Werewolves *Zombie-Proof Mr. Comics *Big Max *Revolution on the Planet of the Apes Narwain *Assassinauts *Free Fall *GEI *Jenna *Liz *The Modern Man *Shon C. Bury's Nox *Unhuman NASCAR Comics *NASCAR Heroes National Press Comics *Special Education Nautilus Comics *Cast NBM *Boneyard *Dungeon *Hardy Boys *Nancy Drew *Tales from the Crypt *Totally Spies *The Treasury of Victorian Murder *Zorro Near Mint Press *The Experts Netcomics *0/6 *10, 20 and 30 *100% Perfect Girl *Aegis *Boy Princess *Can't Lose You *Click *Dokebi Bride *Emperor's Castle *The Great Catsby *In the Starlight *June *Kingdom of the Winds *The Land of Silver Rain *Let Dai *Let's Be Perverts *Madtown Hospital *Narration of Love at 17 *Not So Bad *Operation Liberate Men *Passionate Two Face *Pine Kiss *Two Will Come *Your Lover New England Comics *Conquering Armies *The Tick *The Tick: Karma Tornado *The Tick :Big Blue Destiny *The Tick: Luny Bin *The Tick in Color *The Tick and Arthur *The Tick: Heroes of the City *Tick and Artie *Paul the Samurai *Man-Eating Cow *Chainsaw Vigilante The New Radio *Poison the Cure The Norm.Com *The Norm One Room Hut *Kana's Island Oni Press *The Apocalipstix *Banana Sunday *Blue Monday *Borrowed Time *Courtney Crumrin *Damned *Leading Man *Local *Love as a Foreign Language *Love the Way You Love *Maintenance *Multiple Warheads *Polly & The Pirates *Queen & Country *Scott Pilgrim *Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen *Strangetown *Wasteland Origin Comics *Temporary Phenomenon Comics *Blackpool Pic Toons *Nihilist Man and his Amazing Friends Picturebox *1-800 Mice Platinum Studios *Atlantis Rising *Ghosting Pocket Books *Degrassi: Extra Credit *The Fog Mound Praxis Comics *Sollitaria Radio Comics *Furrlough *Genus Rebellion *2000 AD *Judge Dredd Megazine Red Eagle Entertainment *Robert Jordan's New Spring Red Eye Press *Valentine Renaissance Press *Amelia Rules Revolution Comics *Pariah Roxbox Entertainment *Kee-Fu Fighters Rude Dude Productions *Nexus SAF Comics *Slum Nation *The Wednesday Conspiracy Scrap Pictures *Blazin' Brandy Seven Seas Entertainment *Amazing Agent Luna *AOI House *Blade for Barter *Boogiepop Doesn't Laugh *Boogiepop Dual *Chugworth Academy *Destiny's Hand *Earthsong *Free Runners *He Is My Master *Hollow Fields *Inverloch *Kashimashi *Last Hope *The Last Uniform *Moonlight Meow *Mr. Grieves *Neconoclasm *No Man's Land *Neconoclasm *The Outcast *Ravenskull *Tetragrammaton *Venus Versus Virus Shanda Fantasy Arts *Coco Gunbun *Katmandu *Shanda the Panda Silent Devil Productions *The Devil's Panties *In My Lifetime *The Furious Fist of the Drunken Monkey *Monkey vs. Lemur Silver Phoenix Entertainment *Wayne Sealy's Mystery Manor Haunted Theatre Sirius *Poison Elves Sparkplug Comic Books *Tales to Demolish Speakeasy Comics *Beowulf Summ Publications *Catching Lucifer's Lunch Superverse Productions *Zoom Suit Terra Major *Phineas Poe Th3rd World Studios *Omega Chase Thrill House *Shark-Man Thrud Comics *Thrud the Barbarian Titan Publishing *Shaun the Sheep Comic *Wallace & Gromit Comic Too Hip Gotta Go Graphics *Wahoo Morris Tool Publications *Into the Dust *Southern Fried Comics Top Shelf Productions *Elfworld *Korgi *Owly *Super F*ckers TR Rose Associates *The Adventures of Carrie Giver Udon Entertainment *Exalted *Rival Schools *Street Fighter II Vertical *Andromeda Stories *To Terra Very Dynamic Comics *Books with Pictures Viper Comics *Dead@17 *The Lost Books of Eve *The Middleman *Villains Virgin Comics *Devi *End of Story *Gamekeeper *India Authentic *John Woo's Seven Brothers *Panchatantra *Ramayan 3392 AD *The Sadhu *Snake Woman *Walk-In Visible Light Entertainment *Herc Brown Wildcard Production *Gumby Yaoi Press *Aluria Chronicles *Exorcisms and Pogo Sticks *Idol *Lily and the Rose *Love Circles *Pinned *Treasure *Zesty Zenescope Entertainment *Dyno-Force *Grimm Fairy Tales *Grimm Fairy Tales: Return to Wonderland *Jindai *Sins of the Fallen Zondervan *Hand of the Morning Star *Kingdoms *Manga Bible *Son of Samson *Timeflyz *Tomo